


龙骑士28

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士28

魏无羡想，绝对不能实话实说，说是因为看到蓝湛的锁骨心情十分激动，一不小心发生了意外。  
在进入龙谷之前，要是有人告诉魏无羡，总有一天，你将看到半片锁骨而产生欲念，还不敢宣之于口，他必定会嗤之以鼻，把那个人打到改口为止。毕竟除了挑遍竞技场，他还是在东部大陆各个酒馆里混出来的人，见识过的美人至少能排成一个连。对魏无羡而言，美人相当于风景，看莺歌燕舞和看青山绿水没什么不同，纯粹欣赏，从没动过半分绮念，可一旦涉及到白龙……他的底限就一掉再掉，事态也像脱了缰的野马，根本由不得他掌控。  
盯着石壁上的魔法灯，在震耳欲聋的心跳声中，魏无羡勉强找回了声音，道：“你、你……放开，我自己洗……就行了。”  
视线像一只无形的手，微不可察地在混血儿的肩头反复拂过，最终还是移开了。白龙应了一声，把洗净了的海绵放在水面，指尖轻轻一推，海绵顺着桶壁跌跌撞撞，最后飘到魏无羡的正前方，停住了。  
魏无羡心道，怎么才能查到龙的生理特性，我迫切需要补课！！  
上次在温泉，他实在是对不起蓝湛，亵渎了龙，还好蓝湛没介意，可总不能天天“对不起”龙吧……当然天天也不是不行，甚至还有点棒……打住！打住！冷静！不能再多想了！！和龙相处的4000条规则里绝对不可能有这方面的内容，为今之计……  
于是他道：“蓝湛。”  
蓝湛：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“龙谷有没有图书馆？”  
蓝湛：“图书馆是？”  
魏无羡：“龙谷是不是不叫这个名称？就是存放书籍用以查资料的地方。暴风城的法师区的图书馆里，收藏着许多上古流传下来的珍贵卷轴，还有涵盖了医学、神学、天候、地理各个范畴的专业书籍。除了珍贵的孤本以外，也有很多向普通领民开放借阅的普通书籍，启蒙书籍、流行小说、趣味画本什么的。所以你们……或许也有类似的地方？”  
蓝湛：“有，藏书阁。”  
魏无羡恍然：“原来是叫藏书阁？好古老的称呼啊。”  
盗贼用软布三两下擦干身体，再换上白龙递给他的一套衣衫——崭新的，纯白色，和白龙身上的同款，不止同款，连布料质地也很相似，触手轻软，略带弹性，上身之后却透气又板正。魏无羡穿好衣服，在折痕处轻轻一捋，布料就像熨过似的完全平展了。他对裁缝一窍不通，自然也不了解这究竟是什么珍奇的布料。既然是白龙给的，必定不会是大路货，甚至有可能是白龙亲手缝的呢。于是盗贼喜滋滋地穿好了，还找来一面镜子照了照。  
白龙似乎也对这套衣衫很满意，替盗贼整理好过宽的下摆和袖口，才回答道：“的确古老。”  
魏无羡：“那我能去吗，藏书阁？”  
蓝湛：“抱歉，不行，藏书阁不对外。”  
魏无羡一挑眉，凑近白龙，道：“我算外人吗？”  
蓝湛：“……现在还算。”  
白龙垂着眼睛，怎么看都像是带着一点愧疚的。  
魏无羡从昏迷到清醒，再到被白龙抱回家，将近两天没吃饭，但是比起腹内空空，另一个地方更空荡，什么“万花丛中过片叶不沾身”的念头，全都被他抛到了脑后，忍不住牵着白龙的手，边揉边道：“那你说说呗，怎么才能‘不算是外人’。”  
白龙一捏，反握住魏无羡的手，阻止他骚扰式的乱动，道：“龙族大婚，先办仪式，在长辈面前宣誓，取得龙神的承认后，再、再……”他顿了顿，竟停住了。  
魏无羡举起交握着的手，亮出誓言形成的手环，晃了晃，道：“可咱俩已经得到承认了呀，宣誓的时候你叔父、兄长都在场，况且除了龙神之外，咱们还获得了神木的祝福呢，双料认证，你可得认的啊。”  
成对的手环碰在一起，水滴状的缀饰亮起了柔和的光，像有引力似地向着对方靠拢。  
蓝湛轻轻一点头，握紧了，答：“嗯。”  
魏无羡反抗不了白龙的力气，便用唯一没被锢着的小手指挠了挠白龙的掌心，道：“所以，告诉我，我们需要做什么，是获得你的承认，还是仪式差什么步骤没完成？”  
蓝湛僵硬地移开了目光。  
魏无羡心道，不肯说啊，这么难以启齿的吗，该不会就是我想去藏书阁查的那个吧。这可要了命了，先查资料再实践，然而没有实践经验就不能查资料，一个死循环，怎么解决。  
他斟酌着打算再探探口风，才刚刚说了一个“你”字，便被眼前不可思议的一幕掠取了心神。  
白龙严丝合缝的扣子，在没有任何人或者龙触碰的情况下，毫无缘由的自动……解开了。  
魏无羡屏住呼吸，瞪大了眼睛。  
很快，扣子又开到了交领的高度，但这一次，领口不再像之前那样阻碍风光，反而在衣襟开到那里之前，提前向左右敞开。没了布料的阻挡，终于现出了那片光滑又结实的……胸膛。  
魏无羡忍不住吞了一下口水，紧张到心脏几乎跳出喉咙。  
意识到不对的白龙一下子回过头，正巧与盗贼微扬的视线相撞。这一下，好似大型魔法相撞，异种元素对冲，引发了史无前例的大爆炸。  
魏无羡扑上去，一口咬住了白龙的唇角，比温泉初吻凶狠了一百倍，舌尖带着不容拒绝的坚定，一股脑地侵袭进攻。但这远远不够，魏无羡很快尝到了铁锈的苦涩，那是他自己的血味，过于粗暴的动作让他撞上了白龙的牙尖，可这微不足道的伤痛被奔涌的荷尔蒙的掩盖了，并且反而让他更加血脉沸腾。  
蓝湛微微后仰，躲的不是亲吻，而是为了避免魏无羡过于激动而再磕碰受伤，他轻吮着迫不及待贴过来的下唇，不厌其烦地安抚着盗贼的躁动，可手指却用力抓紧，泄露着真实又隐忍的情绪。  
暴风骤雨般的亲吻没有持续太久，魏无羡仓促地开始，又草草结束，松开后，他边喘边道：“是不是还差这一步……嗯？”  
蓝湛低头，抿掉盗贼唇边混着一点粉色的口涎，道：“你应该发现了，我已开始蜕皮。”  
魏无羡恍然大悟，道：“蜕皮期？那……你的衣服自行解开，是这个原因吗？！对，衣服是鳞甲变的，我怎么没早点想到呢！”  
蓝湛：“所以现在……不行。”  
魏无羡反问：“蜕皮期怎么了，有什么问题吗，形象不好？不会不会，龙族的审美我不懂，但是以我的审美来看，蜕皮期也好，之前也好，都特别特别威风，但是现在这样……更好看，我很喜欢。”……但是最好只给我一个人看，他默默地在心里补了一句。  
蓝湛：“有些蜕皮期的龙会失控，具有攻击性。我有可能无法保持人形，也无法保证全程不伤害你。”  
魏无羡心软得一塌糊涂，轻轻扯起一绺蓝湛鬓角散落下来的长发，又猛的一推。不出所料，白龙果然纹丝不动。他很无奈地一指地上还没消失的金币小椅子，道：“你先坐下，我们聊聊。”  
白龙隐隐松了一口气，依言坐好。  
魏无羡盘腿在对面坐下，两人距离非常近，近到他的小腿紧贴着白龙的软靴。他问：“你说‘有些’蜕皮期的龙会失控，但是你不确定自己会不会失控，所以，你是第一次蜕皮？”  
白龙移开视线，过了一会才答道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“也对，他们总说你是‘年轻一代里最厉害的龙’，我现在相信你在龙族里算是很嫩的了。”  
白龙：“抱歉。”  
魏无羡：“不要道歉，年轻不好吗，你又嫩又美，换什么龙我都不要。再说，就算你在龙族里算年龄小的，也至少几百岁了吧，我的岁数才是你的零头，要嫌嫩，也该是你嫌我太嫩，对不对？”  
白龙：“不会，你这样刚好。”  
魏无羡：“那不就得了。不过蓝湛啊，‘可能’，本身就是一个不确定的词。比如，我有可能出门掉进坑里，也有可能不掉坑，我们可能明天被天降陨石砸死，也有可能侥幸偷生。同理，你‘可能’保持不了人形，那就变成龙呗，亲爱的，我实话实说，你的人形迷得我神魂颠倒，你的龙形也一样帅得要命。至于‘可能’对我造成的伤害嘛……嗯，这更加没关系了，我自己还能把自己害得差点咽气呢，这条命还不是你救回来的吗？我愿意相信你，就算一时刹不住车，之后你清醒了，一定会想方设法保护我，再把我救回来的对不对？更何况我是最擅于逃命的盗贼，见势不好难道还不能逃跑吗？”  
大段的游说让盗贼有些口干舌燥，便舔了舔有点干裂的嘴唇。  
对面的白龙安静得像一座石雕。距离这么近，魏无羡注意到白龙的手指在微微地发颤，也清晰地感受到了白龙的克制与隐忍。白龙对他越珍重，他反而越强烈地想打破这面看似坚不可摧的墙。  
纯白的衣袍违背了主人的意志，领口越开越往下。魏无羡的意志力也像被切成了两半，一半清醒又坚定，另一半则心猿意马，色令智昏。他想，龙若化人，是不是所有部位都和人一样？隐秘流传的禁书画册他看过不少，就算没机会查资料，可实践起来，照着人类版的步骤作参考，大概也不会错。  
他牙一咬，就地坐倒，伸手去勾白龙的某个地方，在布料之下，一片无波无澜，可在魏无羡手指划过的瞬间，那片下摆竟倏然变得温热滚烫。  
白龙察觉到了，神色微怔，伸手要拦，道：“不要。”  
魏无羡滑得像条泥鳅，刺溜钻进金币与白龙的腿弯之间，凑近了，道，“要的”，便在那片热热的布料上轻轻一舔。  
白龙猛地一震，浑身僵直。  
魏无羡：“我虽然没有经验，但就算咬到了你大概也不会觉得疼，我就自由发挥喽？”  
他说完，便认认真真，一寸一寸地用嘴巴，用牙齿，用舌头，仔细琢磨起了那片布料。他顺着腿根往上舔，时而停住落下几个亲吻，再吸吮一番。就算捉弄的对象不过是一片绣满花纹的布料，一想到这是白龙的鳞片，就已经足够让他在心理上大为满足了。盗贼品味着这股奇妙的感受，沁出布料的温度越来越热，白龙的身体也渐渐开始有了不同的反应。  
碎发垂下来，遮住了魏无羡的眼睛，于是他一手将碎发往耳后别，一手轻轻摸着白龙另一侧的腿根，试着去扯那片盖着重点部位的宽下摆。  
或许因为蜕皮期的鳞甲变得轻软，也或许这里的鳞片构造本就与其他位置不同。这一次，魏无羡竟很快发现了衣摆处的小玄机，竟然有一道缝隙可以直抵要害。他立刻毫不犹豫地钻进衣摆，正巧碰上下腹部的裂口往外翻出的一柄“小东西”，便想也不想，一口将之含住。  
他一边回忆小画册里的步骤，一边试着动舌头，还没来得及学以致用，那根“小东西”竟在他口中陡然膨胀，不止变粗，还从裂口里往外伸出了更长。魏无羡猝不及防，一下子被捣进了喉咙深处，噎得有点难受。  
白龙扳着他的肩膀，道：“不要了。”  
魏无羡向来逢难而上，听了虽然不反驳，但是他先退出来几分，舌尖试了试那物顶端的形状，又埋头吃了回去，开始缓慢地吞吐了起来。  
他动得很小心，尽量用口腔中柔软的部分包裹柱身，避免让牙齿咬到。唇舌并用，小心侍弄，这滋味大概有点销魂，他能感觉到白龙的腿崩紧了，僵硬的同时又微微发抖。白龙虽不作声，但若是碰到较为敏感的部分，便会难以控制地有所回应。魏无羡学什么都快得很，又机敏，立刻心领神会，卖力细致地重点照顾。他咬了一会，便把握住了要领，知道了怎样才能用巧劲吞得更深些，又怎样让柱头抵上喉管的同时，保持顺畅的呼吸。虽然那物越涨越大，将他两颊撑得酸涩不堪，但服务对象是白龙，他不止不抗拒，甚至有些欢喜。  
蓝湛的呼吸越来越急促，抓在魏无羡肩上的手也越收越紧，以至于盗贼刚刚长好的骨头发出了不堪重负的声音。好在，蓝湛及时注意，在捏碎之前放开了手。但很快，盗贼便捕捉到了另一种令人牙酸的咯吱声，那是金币互相摩擦、挤压、甚至变形的声音。他心中快慰，于是加快了吞吐的速度，直到脖子和面颊都酸涩不堪，实在坚持不住了，才将口里之物吐出来，打算稍作休息，继续卖力。可魏无羡吐出口中之物，在昏暗的光线之下，近距离一下子看清了全貌，还是被那物的尺寸和形状吓了一跳。  
原来我吃得下这么粗的东西吗，算不算小画书里形容的天赋异禀？魏无羡心惴惴焉，又有点美滋滋。他又凑近了，像吃棒棒糖似的，用舌头自上而下刮着舔。  
白龙的器物形状有些狰狞，和身为混血儿的魏无羡的“小兄弟”形状完全不一样。它弯曲且翘，没有蘑菇状的伞头，接近上端的部分颜色更深些，柱身则覆盖着鳞片状的节疤，除此以外，在茎身上支棱出来几处明显的凸起，触碰起来颇为柔软。魏无羡探出舌尖，在那突起的“小花枝”上频频试探，“小花枝”竟还会柔顺地反弹回来，在他的舌面上来回蹭动，有些像葡萄藤上的隐芽花枝，毫无攻击力，比嶙峋的枝干可爱多了。  
魏无羡看得稀奇，忍不住运起舌尖，反复逗弄起了“花枝”，不过拨弄了几下，白龙刚刚稳下来的气息又变得凌乱，甚至更胜于前。他立刻领会精神，开始不遗余力地仔细照顾每一处的花枝，长一些的便吞入口里吮嘬，小一点的就用舌头搔弄，又绕着根部来回打圈，这么折腾了一番，舌头回到柱顶时，只轻轻地一抿，便尝到了与刚才不同的浅浅涩味。  
魏无羡暗暗得意，舌尖一押又一掬，从器物的出口上沾了足够的黏腻，又开始第二轮的深入吞吐，这一次比刚才更快更激烈，每每都尽可能的吞下深处，让顶端抵紧了，吸一会再缓缓吐出，实在吞不入口的部分，便用手掌握着套弄补足。不止如此，在靠近底部的花枝附近，指尖一边磋磨一边来回游走，不停地勾挑拨楞。果然，器物越涨越热，越涨越硬，终于，一股微凉的浊液狠狠打上了魏无羡喉中的软肉。他猝不及防，狠狠呛了一下，但又立刻忍着吞了回去，坚持到那股浊液彻底射完才慢慢退出。


End file.
